Always
by MissCarmela
Summary: A Germany X Italy Oneshot Germany has always thought of Italy


Gerita Oneshot~

The Italian boy peacefully swung on the swing next to the German boy. The cherry blossoms fell off the trees and moved throughout the air. Newly sprung sunflowers sprung over the large secluded country. Ivy grew up the sides of the old, wooden swing set. Butterflies wondered through the air, and bees landed on the sweet flowers to collect the sweet nectar and pollinate the fields.

"Hey Ludwig?" He said. Ludwig turned to him.

"Yes, Feliciano?" Ludwig answered, wondering what the boy had to say this time

"What happens when we grow up?" He asked curiously. His curl moved slowly to the spring breeze. His eyes filled with confusion as the moment pasted by.

"I don't know." Ludwig said and sighed, "I'm only a kid, like you."

"I don't feel like a kid." He said, "I feel older than a kid." Ludwig stared at him, confused.

"How so?"

"Well... I've been pushed-a round and I just have to take care of my self. My brother, Lovino, is missing. It feels like I'm only half living. Grandpa Rome has disappeared, my only other family. " He whispered and looked down.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig gently held his hand, "No matter what happens, I'll be here forever, got it?" He said and smiled. Feliciano blushed and smiled back,

"O-okay!" He said and ran off into the large patch of lilies.

"W-wait up!" Ludwig called and followed.

-

Felicano walked up to Ludwig, holding a small, blue flower necklace. He had a blue one on as well. Ludwig looked at him and he blushed.

"F-for me?" He asked and smiled. Feliciano nodded.

"Si, bello... Friendship necklace..." He blushed and looked down.

"Bello? That's not my name! My name is Ludwig!" He said and giggled. Feliciano blushed harder.

"I know! It means something in Italian..." He whispered.

"Tell me!" Ludwig demanded. He shook his head,

"When we are older!" He answered and ran away.

Ludwig wondered why the little Italian had been blushing so much at that little word.

-

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled from a far.

"Oh, hello Luddy!" He called and ran up to you.

"Happy birthday, Felicano~!" Ludwig said and handed him a small drawing of himself and Feliciano.

"Gosh, this is lovely, Ludwig! Did you draw this?" Ludwig blushed and nodded.

"Well, you're finally 18 now, Feliciano. An official adult." He said and smiled. "I have a special place I want to show you." Ludwig grabbed his hand and led him to a small, secluded area in the country.

"Remember?" Ludwig said and smiled at him. He nodded.

"I do. We were so young, only 6. I can't believe it's been that many years."

"Yeah..." Ludwig said and blushed, "So... You said you were going to tell me something when we were older!" He gave him that confused look.

"I did?"

"Yes! It was the word Bello! It means something in Italian!" Ludwig said and nodded to prove his point. Feliciano blushed.

"I- Well..." He awkwardly scratched his head, "It..."

A hand cupped over Feliciano's mouth and a small scream came from him. Before Ludwig's eyes, a flash of red hit him and his legs gave way.

"FELICIANO!"

"LUDWIG!"

-Ten years later-

Still no progress, still nothing to be found. Ludwig stood still in the little secluded country. The leaves were falling, the plants were dying. A bell dinged. /Work/ Ludwig thought and sighed. He took the little path to the city and left the park for a final time. It had done enough. He walked the busy streets of the city. Everywhere was happiness. Ludwig was the puppy nobody wanted, having no home, only 2 changes of clothes, a little money, and a small heart. He kept hold of his small, blue flower necklace of his neck and walked.

"I thought we could have at least visited him!" A small voice came through the crowd and chilled Ludwig's bones. He seemed to wander singled mindedly through the crowd to find the voice.

"No, absolutely not." A demanding voice responded coldly.

"What if he's still here!?" The small voice replied.

"I highly doubt it."

He got closer to the sound. It was two men on a park bench enjoying their morning coffee. They both looked Italian, having a small body, brown hair, and curls that bobbed on their heads. Ludwig noticed a blue necklace hanging off his neck.

"No... It can't be..." Ludwig said to himself and gasped. It was a flower necklace, like his own.

"Feliciano..." He said breathlessly. Ludwig walked up to them slowly.

"What the hell do you want?" The older looking Italian said sternly.

"Brother, not so cruel! He is only a stranger, you shouldn't be rude!" The younger one scolded.

The older one sighed.

"A-Are you Feliciano?" Ludwig asked nervously. He looked at him funny.

"Yes... Strange, how do you know my name?" He asked curiously. He then saw Ludwig's  
Blue necklace and paused, eyes widening.

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig smiled with tears in his eyes and nodded. Feliciano stood up and a tear fell from his eyes. He embraced him with such emotion.

"Oh, Ludwig, I missed you so much! I couldn't live without you any longer!" He said and smiled at him.

Tears fell from Ludwig's eyes and you smiled back. "I... know... I... Lost everything without you."

"I said I'd be there for you." Ludwig said. "Don't leave me again, got it?" The Italian nodded and whispered,

"Ti Amo, Bello means I love you, Beautiful"


End file.
